Drive (TV series)
|last_aired = |num_seasons = 1 |num_episodes = 6 |composer = Keith Power |list_episodes = #Episodes }} Drive is a short-lived American action drama television series created by Tim Minear and Ben Queen, produced by Minear, Queen, and Greg Yaitanes, and starring Nathan Fillion, four episodes of which aired on the Fox network in April 2007. Two unaired episodes were later released directly to digital distribution. The series is set across the backdrop of an illegal automobile road race with the central focus being on the unwitting competitors and, as the plot develops, the unseen puppet masters who sponsor the race. Minear has described the show's thematic tone by saying "a secret, illegal, underground road race can be anything from Cannonball Run to The Game to North by Northwest to Magnolia-on-wheels. Ours is all those things." Firefly and Serenity star Nathan Fillion, a longtime friend of series creator Tim Minear, plays the lead role of Alex Tully. Ivan Sergei played Tully in the unaired pilot. The show premiered on April 13, 2007 on CTV in Canada. It debuted in the United States on April 15, 2007 on Fox, and moved into its regular time slot on Mondays the next day; in that slot it faced stiff competition from NBC's Deal or No Deal and ABC's Dancing with the Stars. On April 25, Fox canceled Drive only after four episodes had aired. The series has not yet been released to international markets (with the exception of Canada) or on DVD, although it is available for viewing via Amazon Instant Video. Cast and characters Route The following are the checkpoints passed, clues and/or instructions before arrival, and the specifics regarding them. Episodes A total of six episodes of Drive were produced, four of them were aired prior to its cancellation. The series premiered on April 13, 2007 in Canada and on April 15, 2007 in the United States. Production notes Fox greenlit series production on Drive in October 2006. In addition to the series pilot, another twelve episodes were ordered as a midseason replacement for spring 2007. Filming locations Drive was shot in the Los Angeles area, using road footage and green-screen technology. According to Tim Minear, "because of technology, we can actually create a cross-country road race and shoot it all in Santa Clarita." This led to geographic inconsistencies in the series, including mountains and desert settings visible during highway scenes set near Gainesville, Florida, when there are no actual mountain ranges or deserts in that area. Highway scenes were shot on Interstate 210 in Rialto, California on the finished but unopened portion between Alder Ave. and Linden Ave. The exit for Alder Ave can be seen as the exit in most of the freeway scenes. In the first episode, the Alder Ave. sign for the exit is clearly legible. Scenes at the "Kennedy Space Center" were filmed at the Ambassador Auditorium in Pasadena, California. Music * Gavin Rossdale - "Can't Stop the World" * The Doors - "Roadhouse Blues (Crystal Method Remix)" * Bloc Party - "Kreuzberg" * Nine Pound Hammer - "Radar Love" * X - "The Hungry Wolf" * Lunatic Calm - "Leave You Far Behind" * Ghost in the Machine - "King of My World" * Yonderboi - "Soulbitch" * The Rhones - "Quitter" Cancellation The two-hour premiere of Drive in the United States, broadcast on April 15, 2007 at 8:00 pm, was watched by six million viewers. The program did not deliver the ratings Fox desired, and on April 25, 2007, the network announced that it had cancelled Drive. The final two remaining unaired episodes of Drive were made available for online streaming on Fox on Demand beginning Sunday, July 15, 2007, in addition to the previously aired episodes. All six episodes of the show have been made available for purchase and download from the iTunes Store and Amazon Video on Demand exclusively for United States residents. Fox initially announced that the final two episodes would air on July 4, 2007. The network rescheduled them for July 13 and later pulled them entirely. The two remaining episodes were posted online on July 15, 2007. Executive producers Tim Minear and Craig Silverstein subsequently gave an interview that described what might have happened if the series had continued. Awards Drive, while short-lived, is the first series to be nominated for an Emmy Award under the organization's new "broadband" eligibility guidelines. The show's title sequence had originally been submitted for consideration in the category of "best outstanding visual effects in a drama series". However, Emmy regulations require a series to air at least six episodes in order to be eligible, whereas Drive had only aired four episodes prior to its cancellation. After the sequence was posted for streaming on the Internet, it became eligible under the new "special visual effects" category. In popular culture * In the September 2007 issue of Marvel Comics' Friendly Neighborhood Spider-Man, Peter Parker comments that "ever since Fox cancelled Drive, it's been one piece of bad luck after another." References External links * * Category:American action television series Category:2000s American television series Category:2007 American television series debuts Category:2007 American television series endings Category:American drama television series Category:Fox network shows Category:Television series by Fox Television Studios Category:Serial drama television series Category:English-language television series